It Takes a Village
by shopgirl152
Summary: Not Just a Summer Fling Universe. They say it takes a village to raise a child. Or in this case, three men to change one diaper. one-shot.


**A/N 1: **Sort of interesting how this story came about; I started writing it as a way to unblock myself from two other stories I was working on and it became this. I think it came out pretty well, all things considered.  
**A/N 2:** Song used: Women Rule the World by Lonestar  
**A/N 3:** Set between the stories Abby's Arrival and Softening Up

* * *

"Okay Phin, your turn."

"Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because I've been doing it since she was born; it's your turn now."

"But it's so…" the red head made a face. "_Gross_."

"Phineas Flynn!" Isabella rapidly advanced toward him. "I have changed Abby's diapers for the past two weeks while you've been performing. It's your turn to change her. We agreed when she was born that we'd share responsibilities."

"And we do. But I can't do it right now."

"_Why_?"

Phineas checked his watch. "We have a gig."

"Oh don't give me that. It's the middle of the afternoon; your gig isn't until tonight. I think you can spare a few minutes out of your busy schedule to tend to your daughter. Unless you have another excuse."

"Rehearsal?" he added weakly.

"_Phin_…"

He sighed, opening his mouth to say something, only to pause as the van door slid open and Ferb and Buford climbed inside.

"Man, did ya see the way that bartender was looking at me when we were setting up? I think she likes me."

Ferb rolled his eyes at the drummer, stopping as he noticed the couple. "Are we interrupting anything?"

"No, you're not interrupting anything." Isabella returned her attention to her husband. "See? They've already set up; you have all the time in the world." She shoved a tube of diaper rash cream and a packet of baby wipes into the red head's arms. "Here." She motioned behind her at the other band members. "Since they're done setting up, maybe they can help you."

"Help him do what?" Buford asked.

"Izzy…"

The young woman sighed at the helpless look on her husband's face. "I'm sorry Phin, but…I need a break. I have to get out of here for a little while. We agreed you would help out with Abigail when you weren't doing gigs and I would take care of the rest." Her eyes searched his. "Remember?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I remember." He smiled, setting the items on the breakfast nook before wrapping his wife in a hug. "I'm sorry. You're right; I agreed to help out." He kissed the crown of her head. "Get out of here and enjoy the afternoon. I'll be fine."

"I know you will." She stood up on tiptoe, kissing him on the lips before turning around and grabbing her purse. "I'll be back before you go on." She turned to the other band members before walking out the door, calling over her shoulder. "Bye Ferb. Bye Buford."

"Later Girlie."

Ferb merely waved before returning his attention to the lead vocalist.

Buford smirked. "So Dinnerbell, what's she got ya doin this time?"

Phineas smiled meekly, holding up the cream and wipes. "Does anybody know how to change a diaper?"

* * *

_One hour later_…

"Does that look right to you?"

"I dunno."

Phineas tilted his head to the side. "Is the orange supposed to be completely covered by the diaper?" His hands hovered over the fruit. "It doesn't look right; maybe if we cut the diaper so it fits…" he frowned. "I think I need to practice more."

Ferb did a facepalm, smacking the red head in the shoulder.

"Dude!"

He pointed towards the back of the van. "You have a sleeping infant with a soiled nappy in the back bedroom. Practice on _her_."

"But, I'm not ready…"

"Would _you_ like to sleep in your own poop?"

The red head blanched. "Ugh. Bro…"

"Ya know, when ya say it that way, it sounds about ten times worse." Buford made a face.

The bassist rolled his eyes, disappearing into the back bedroom before emerging seconds later with Abigail, depositing the infant in the red head's arms.

The lead vocalist stared at his daughter, a soft smile crossing his face. "Hey Baby Girl. Let's get you dry okay?" He set her on top of the breakfast nook. "Not that I have any idea what I'm doing; you're gonna have to bear with me." He looked over his shoulder. "Hey Buford, see if you can pull up that how to website again."

"I'm on it."

Phineas gently felt the diaper. "Ugh. It's mushy squshy. I should probably put something under her to keep everything clean."

"You mean other than a clean undergarment?" Ferb cracked.

"Very funny. Do you know where Izzy keeps the changing pads?"

The bassist walked over to the couch, reaching into the cupboard above and pulling two items from it. He handed the items to his brother.

"Great! A changing pad and—oh." He smiled sheepishly. "A clean diaper. Guess that kinda helps."

Ferb merely shook his head.

"Buford, did you find that site?"

"Yeah." The drummer walked over, holding the computer, reading from it. "Step one, lay a fresh diaper on a changing table or towel or mat on the floor."

"Well, we have that covered. "What's the next step?"

"Place her tummy side up on the changing pad."

"Already there. She's still sleeping too."

"Then ya hafta unfasten those little tab thingies on the diaper."

Phineas started, face pale. "But that means I…have…to…"

"What a wuss." Buford handed the computer to Ferb. "How hard can it be? Ya just unfasten the tabs and…" his face paled as he unfastened the tabs on the garment, making a gagging noise. "Dude, that is the grossest thing ever. Sorry Dinnerbell; you're on your own."

"But…" the red head looked at the mess in front of him, taking a deep breath. "Okay, if Izzy can do this, so can I. What's the next step Bro?"

The bassist waved a hand in front of his nose in an attempt to ward off the odor before reading. "Hold your baby's feet together and very gently lift them up, raising the baby's bottom."

"Like this?" The lead vocalist gently lifted Abigail's legs, looking at his brother…only to let go. "Oops."

The baby's legs flopped down on the changing pad and Abby's eyes popped open, a loud wail resounding through the small space.

"Nice goin Dinnerbell."

"I didn't mean to let go of her legs! My hand slipped! It was an accident!" His voice rose in mild panic. "What do I do?! I can't pick her up! There's poop everywhere!"

Ferb handed the computer to Buford before roughly pushing his brother aside. "Peek-a-Boo."

"I'm to old for that."

"Not _you_, the _baby_."

"Oh." The lead vocalist looked at his daughter, covering his eyes before uncovering them. "Peek a boo!" Abigail's cries softened. "Peek a boo!" The cries turned into a whimper. "Peek a boo, I see you!" The infant gurgled and Phineas grinned. "Hey! It worked!"

The bassist patted his brother's shoulder. "It's the small victories." He motioned to Buford.

"Uh…" the drummer scrolled down the page, reading. "Use the clean part of the diaper to wipe away excess poop." He cautiously leaned forward, peering at the mess. "Don't think there is one."

"So now what?"

Ferb paused in thought, reaching over and grabbing the wipes, holding them up and motioning to the baby.

"Great idea Bro! You lift her bottom up while I pull the dirty one out from underneath her." The bassist blinked at him. "Yeah Bro, I'm sure; I'll pull the diaper out, then wipe her clean. We go on three. One—"

"Wait!"

He paused, watching as the drummer grabbed a nearby trashcan. "Great idea Buford." He returned his attention to the bassist. "Ready Bro?"

His brother nodded.

"On my count. One, two, three." The lead vocalist slipped the soiled garment out, setting it to the side before grabbing a wipe. "Buford?"

"Wipe her butt from front ta back. It says ya gotta clean the lower back and skin folds too."

"That sounds easy enough."

"What about the dirty diaper?"

"Dunno. What does the site say?"

The drummer scanned the website, smirking as he set the computer down. "Guess that's what the tab thingies are for." He carefully folded up the soiled garment, fastening the end before dumping it into the trashcan.

"I'm glad that part's done." Phineas tossed a wipe into the trash. "Well, she's clean. I guess the only thing to do now is put the new one on." He grabbed the clean diaper, only to pause as he unfolded it. "Uhh…which part's the front and which part's the back?"

"Isn't the front the side with the duckies on it?"

"Both sides have ducks."

"Lemme see." Buford took the diaper from him, studying it. "I think it goes this way."

"Are you sure?"

"No." He tossed the article at the red head. "Ya wanna argue semantics or do ya wanna get her clean?"

The lead vocalist ignored him. "I guess it doesn't really matter which way it goes. I think the flaps go in the front and get fastened in the back. That makes the most sense." He slid the diaper underneath his daughter. "Okay Bro, you can ease her legs down now—wait. Why is her bottom all red?"

"Diaper rash," Ferb confirmed. He reached over, handing his brother the tube of diaper rash cream. "This should help."

"Thanks Bro." Phineas took the offered item, squeezing some onto a fingertip before applying it. "I think that's enough. Buford?"

"Looks good ta me."

The red head waited for the cream to dry. "Now what?"

"Put the diaper on and check for leaks."

"Leaks?" He scratched his head. "Uhh…how do we do that?"

"I dunno; what are ya askin me for?"

"Well, I guess if I put it on first, then fasten the tabs from front to back…" the lead vocalist fastened the diaper, sticking a finger inside the waistband before gently pulling back. Abigail giggled and he smiled. "Almost done Baby Girl. Just have to make sure you stay dry." He removed his finger, studying the infant. "I don't know…do you think it'll hold? Those tabs seem a little flimsy; maybe if made it stronger…"

His brother dug around inside the cabinets below the kitchen nook, emerging with a role of duct tape.

"Great idea Bro! Duct tape will definitely hold it!"

* * *

_Seconds later_…

"And…done!" Phineas stood back, admiring his handiwork. "What do you guys think?"

Buford tilted his head to the side. "Dude; I think ya used to much of it."

"Nah. She's fine." He waved the comment away, picking up his daughter. "What do you think of your new diaper Abby?" The infant merely gurgled in response. "Huh. Well, I guess diapering isn't all that hard…"

"Speak for yourself." Ferb smirked, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"In record time too," the drummer added. "We're due to go on in an hour."

"An hour?" The red head started, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh! We only have an hour until we go on! We have to rehearse and make sure the instruments work!" He looked down at the infant in his arms. "And Izzy's not back yet! What are we—" he was cut off as the door to the van slid open.

"Hey guys." Isabella climbed inside, shutting the door behind her. "How was your afternoon? Did you get Abby changed—"

"Yeah, she's changed." The red head placed the baby in his wife's arms, motioning to his band mates. "Guys, we gotta go."

"Phin, what—"

The red head grabbed her shoulders, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. "You're amazing, I love you, I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we really have to go." He went to follow his band mates out of the van, only to pause. "Come to the show tonight; I think you're gonna like it. I just thought of a new song we're gonna sing."

Isabella grinned. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

_One hour later_…

"Phineas? Phin?" Isabella cautiously stepped backstage. She frowned. "Huh. They must be on already."

"Are you Isabella Flynn?"

She smiled at the sound of her last name, turning around as what appeared to be a stagehand approached her. "Yep, that's me."

"Hi!" The woman smiled, holding out a hand. "My name's Stacy Hirano; I'm the band's new manager. Phineas told me you were coming tonight." Her gaze fell to the baby in the young woman's arms. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yep!"

The smile widened. "Great. Come with me; we'll get you set up backstage so you can see them perform." She paused in thought. "And get some heavy duty ear protection for you and your daughter."

"Great; lead the way."

* * *

Phineas stood onstage, looking out at the crowd. After several minutes, he turned his attention backstage, grinning as Isabella appeared in the wings, Abby sleeping in a sling across her front. He smiled softly at her, waving discreetly before tapping the microphone. "Hey everyone; as you know, we're Summer Still Rocks and—"

Several whoops and hollers went up from the crowd and he laughed. "Wow; sounds like a good crowd out here tonight. Before we start, I just wanna say that today, I figured something out." He smirked, motioning to his band mates to play the opening chords of a song. "Women rule the world. We men like to think we're in control, we all wanna be big shots, we like to think we run the show. The truth is with just the right smile, you ladies know you can drive us wild. Those mini skirts, the way you flirt, you know just what works—" He strummed a chord on his guitar.

_Women rule the world!  
__The way they talk, they way they giggle  
__the way they walk, the way they jiggle  
__makes men buy diamonds and pearls_

"That look when they're up to something, soft touch, ooo that lovin. They're sexy when they're mamas, cute when they're girls, women rule the world!" He grinned as Ferb and Buford headed into the instrumental break. "Don't try to deny it guys; you know I'm right!"

* * *

_Later that night_

"Alright!" The van door slid open and Isabella looked up from her place on the couch, smiling as her husband and his band mates climbed inside. "Great job tonight guys!"

"Yeah man, that was awesome!"

The three men high fived, the red head starting slightly at the sight of his wife. "Shh…tone it down guys; Abby's asleep."

"She _was_." The young woman frowned.

"Is she fussy again?"

"Yeah."

Ferb clapped his brother on the shoulder. "We shall leave you two alone."

"Yeah." Buford stretched. "I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Night."

Phineas waited until they were gone before sitting down on the couch. He looked at his wife. "You didn't stay…"

"I had to get this little one to bed." Isabella looked down at the bundle in her arms. "Not that it worked."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'll stay up with you until she goes down; I'm wired from the gig anyway."

Isabella smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "I'd like that."

He kissed the top of her head. "How was your afternoon off?"

"Good. It was nice to be out and about. However…" she held up a finger towards him. "Before I tell you about my day, there is one thing I want to ask you."

"What?"

Isabella pulled back the blanket, motioning to her daughter. "Why is Abigail's diaper covered in duct tape?"

He chuckled. "Well Izzy, that's…kind of an interesting story…"

* * *

**A/N 4:** The information from the site Buford read from was taken from a book called How to Do Just About Everything.


End file.
